


Everyone knows Dan Howell

by space_amie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_amie/pseuds/space_amie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is the most popular boy in the school. So why is he sitting alone in a corner at a party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone knows Dan Howell

Everybody knows Dan Howell. He is the badass of the school and on top of that a slut. But don’t tell him that unless you have a death wish. He was the hot shot everyone wanted to be or at least do. Well the latter one wasn’t that hard to accomplish. You just had to turn up at a party he was attending and voila. The best thing was it didn’t matter if you were a guy or a girl, straight, gay or bi you could always get some.

 

Dan was a tall boy with pierced ears and a brown fringe. He had a beautiful smile and deep brown eyes that could make you get lost in them. Put this all together and you have sex on two legs that is Daniel Howell.

 

It was not unusual to see Dan at a party on a Sunday night. What was unusual was the fact that he was alone with a sad look on his face. He was usually surrounded with a group of people begging for his attention. But not this time. He was all alone. Despite the fact he was extremely popular and a heart breaker of the school he was in fact very lonely. Everybody knew Dan Howell the school slut but no one tried to get to know the real him. The Dan that spent his afternoons playing video games and watching anime. The Dan that was too scared to ask the shop assistant for help because he was too awkward. No, not a soul at school tried. But even if they would, he’d probably try to push them away. 

 

But there is one pair of heavy-lidded eyes across the room that can’t help but wonder what it’s like to be friends with Dan. If it was a normal situation Phil wouldn’t even dare to look into Dan’s direction but now, he is looking directly into his eyes. Phil couldn’t make a decision but the alcohol made it for him. He stood up and wobbled across the room clutching his beer bottle. He can do this.

 

He made it to the other side and is now awkwardly towering over Dan that is miserably sitting on the floor his back propped against the wall. His head is hung low and his shoulders are slumped over. If Phil wouldn’t recognise Dan’s shoes (the only thing he ever saw because he never dared to look up when in Dan’s presence) he would thought it was some else.

 

He saw Dan regain some posture as he saw Phil’s shadow cover him. He took a deep breath and slowly picked his head up. Phil could clearly see the dark circles under his eyes that were rimmed with red. The boy in front of him looked exhausted and broken. Not physically but mentally. He seemed as if all his will to live had been drained. Phil silently sat down next to the boy. He sat there for a moment not moving a muscle. He finally regained some of his previous confidence and turned to look at Dan. He was surprised that the boy in question was already looking at him. He blushed & ducked his head when he saw Phil caught him staring.

 

“Don’t hide your face, I don’t bite,” said Phil with a calm voice. He really wanted to help. Dan slowly turned back to Phil and gave him a weak smile. “I’m Phil”

 “I know” came the barely there whisper from Dan.

 

“Let’s get out of here, what do you say?” said Phil as he got back up, offering a hand to Dan. He takes a hold of it and Phil pulls him up. As Phil starts to pull away, Dan grips it tighter. Phil just shrugs to himself and continues walking towards the front door with the tall boy following him like a puppy. As soon as they get out Dan takes in the fresh air and visibly relaxes. Phil stays quite for a moment trying to think of a place they could go because standing awkwardly in front of a house is not ideal for having a private conversation. Suddenly an idea crosses his mind. “Let’s go to the park,” Phil almost yells. Dan smiles at Phil’s sudden outburst and quietly nods in agreement.

 

Phil grabs his hand and starts dragging Dan behind him. Dan is confused at first but quickly regains his cool and starts picking up his pace to catch up with Phil. They quickly fall into step and begin their fast journey to the nearby park. As they walk, they both forget their hands wrapped up together. They walked through the gates and went over to the playground next to the huge oak tree. Phil sat on a swing and started lightly pushing himself with his legs. After a few swings, he looked over at Dan who was standing awkwardly next to the playground. Phil shot a smile his way and motioned him over.

Dan came to Phil’s side and sat on the swing next to him. He started to move up and down. Phil smiled to himself and fell back into the motion of the swing. Backwards and forwards, stretch your legs and push your head back. It was a monotone motion but it brought out the same joy as it used to when he was a child. The wind in his hair and the night sky over his head. It was so peaceful and beautiful the only sound was the creaking of the old swings. He quietly chuckled to himself as he remembered trying to do a whole circle as a child. Dan looked over at him and smiled at the sight before him. A laughing boy in front of him playing on the swing. Phil suddenly stopped his motions and put his feet on the ground the swing abruptly stopping. He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it. Instead, Phil got up and started walking to the oak tree. As he got to the trunk, he turned and smiled a crooked smile at Dan and jumped up. He started to climb.

Before Dan could move Phil was already at the top, sitting on a thick branch his legs tangling on each side of the branch. He started swinging them like a kid and giggled. Dan could not help but smile in return. He quickly went over to the tree and started climbing it himself. Soon he was beside him and Phil moved so the both of them could sit comfortably.

They gazed up to the sky and sat in silence for a while. It wasn’t awkward it was comfortable. After a while, Phil turned to Dan. “Why were you crying all alone?” he questioned.

Dan quietly spoke up: “I don’t know. In reality, I don’t have many friends at least not real ones. I was having fun, drinking & laughing and suddenly everyone was gone. I just felt lost. I realized that I am all alone in this world and have no one to rely on.” As Dan finished a sob escaped from him. “Phil, I’m scared. I don’t like being all alone,” said Dan as he started crying once again.

“But you’re not alone Dan, I’m here and I don’t plan to leave. Unless you want me to leave,” answered Phil, his voice getting quieter as he put his arm around Dan’s shoulder. The boy stiffened and Phil tried to remove his arm from the crying boy thinking Dan doesn’t want to be touched but the crying boy quickly grabs his arm and curls into his side. It was a little uncomfortable due to their position up in the tree but neither of them dared to move away from the other.

 

“You know, if you ever feel alone I’m always there for you. Just call me.” At that, Dan smiled wider than anytime this evening. He still didn’t know why Phil was being so nice to him.

 

“Why are you so nice to me?”

 

“Because you looked scared and I don’t like seeing you like that. I wanted to make you feel better. I wanted to see your real smile and hear you laugh at my cheesy jokes. I wanted you to be happy.” Dan was left speechless. He tried to say something but he couldn’t form any words.

 

Instead, he turned to Phil and scooted closer. They locked eyes and kept the contact as Dan started to lean in. He stopped a few centimetres from Phil’s face allowing him to pull back. Phil quickly leaned forward and connected their lips in a soft kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before they both pulled back. Phil had a grin plastered across his face while Dan seemed to have his head in the clouds. He looked startled for a moment not believing this actually happened. Soon a smile crossed his face as he wrapped his arms around Phil. He was surprised at first but he quickly composed himself & raised his arms to pull Dan in a tight hug.

 

“Thank you for being there for me,” whispered Dan into Phil’s shoulder.

“Any time love,” responded Phil.

The rest of the night was spent exchanging quiet words and kisses high up on the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like you can leave kudos  
> Follow me on tumblr @smolspacedanfics


End file.
